


Can't Help It

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blogathon 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-28
Updated: 2007-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's well aware that he's making a fool of himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> Season One  
> Written for Blogathon 2007

_I cannot name this  
I cannot explain this  
And I really don't want to  
Just call me shameless_

* * *

He's well aware that he's making a fool of himself -- following Brian around, hanging on his every word, desperate for a scrap of affection. He knows the other guys mock him, call him Brian's boy toy or Brian's pet. Brian's stalker.

They've never been with him like he has. They don't know what it's like to wake up in his bed, or to see him smile sleepily, or to feel his lips warm on their skin.

He needs it.

And he'll do whatever he has to do to keep it. Be shameless, wanton, reckless.

He just can't help it.


End file.
